Time
by Hachipine Ia
Summary: ""Bolehkan Rin minta 10.00 en?" pertanyaan anaknya itu membuat Len bingung sekaligus marah. untuk apa ia menanyakan hal itu? Tidak bisa buat summary. oneshot Rin sebagai anak dan Len sebagai Ayah


"_Time"_

_© Hachipine Ia (Hashifa)_

_Vocaloid __© Yamaha &amp; CFM_

_Words: 753 (Story)_

**A/N : **Tak tau ini ide dari mana. Maaf bahasanya campur aduk. Yang jelas, silahkan membaca~~

{of course, **Normal Point of View**}

"Tadaima.."

"Okaerinnasai, Otou-san."

Len menguap, lalu ia menghempaskan badannya ke sofa ruang tamu. Ia melempar tas, kaos kaki dan sepatunya dengan asal. Capek. Itu yang Len rasakan saat ini. Ia ingin langsung bermanja-manja dengan sofanya tanpa gangguang sedikitpun.

"Tou-san?"

Len memutar kepalanya ke sumber suara. Matanya menangkap Rin, anak perempuannya yang baru berusia 7 tahun. "Ada apa, _Sweetie_?" Tanya Len sambil memejamkan matanya.

Rin mendekati Ayah kesayangannya itu dengan takut-takut. Ia lalu duduk disamping Ayahnya. Kemana ibunya? Ibunya sudah lama meninggalkan Ayahnya dan Rin sejak Rin berusia 2 tahun. Wanita yang menjabat sebagai mantan istri Ayahnya itu lebih memilih jatuh kepelukkan pria lain yang lebih kaya dan lebih tampan.

"A-aku hanya ingin bertanya. Berapa banyak uang yang bisa Tou-san hasilkan dalam waktu satu jam?"

Len mendelik mendengar pertanyaan anaknya. Ia lalu bangkit, dan menatap anaknya dengan tajam. "Untuk apa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu? Itu bukan urusanmu!" bentak Len pada Rin. Rin hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Ia berusaha mati-matian menahan air mata yang hendak keluar dari kedua iris birunya.

"A-aku hanya i-ingin tau.." ujar Rin dengan suara yang amat pelan. Len menghela nafas. Mungkin seharusnya ia tidak sekeras itu pada anaknya. Apa lagi. Rin masih kecil. Ia menatap Rin dengan lembut. "aku menghasilkan 30.00 en* dalam waktu satu jam. Memangnya ada apa?" balas Len balik bertanya. Rin mendonggak. Menatap iris Ayahnya yang serupa dengannya.

"Bolehkan Rin minta 10.00 en?"

Len kembali menatap Rin tajam. Amarah kembali merasuki dirinya. "KALAU KAU HANYA MENANYAKAN ALASAN BERAPA GAJIKU DALAM SATU JAM UNTUK MEMINTA UANG YANG DIGUNAKAN UNTUK MEMBELI BARANG TIDAK BERGUNA, LEBIH BAIK KAU KEMBALI KEKAMARMU!" Bentak Len sangat keras. Rin menatap takut ayahnya. Ia masih berusaha menahan air matanya.

"Tapi—"

"SUDAH SANA! Kembali ke kamarmu! Dasar anak tidak berguna! Membuat moodku menjadi hancur saja!" semprot Len. Rin tidak dapat menahan air matanya. Ia lalu berlari ke kamarnya sambil menangis.

Len kembali menghempaskan badannya ke sofa. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya, kesal. Sebenarnya, ia tak berniat membentak Rin sekeras itu. Tapi karena memang ia sedang capek dan moodnya yang tidak baik membuat perkataan tajam itu keluar dari mulut Len.

Ia menghela nafas. Ia akan menenangkan dirinya sebentar, lalu meminta maaf ada anaknya itu.

XOXOXO

Setelah satu jam menenangkan diri, Len berjalan kearah kamar anaknya. Diketuk pintu berwarna coklat dengan stiker bergambar jeruk didepannya. "Rin? Apa kau belum tidur?"

"B-belum, Tou-san.."

Len menghela nafas. Ia dapat mendengar suara Rin yang bergetar. Len lalu membuka pintu kamarnya, lalu duduk dipinggir kasur Rin.

Len mengelus pelan wajah Rin. "Rin, maaf ya, tadi Tou-san membentakmu. Tadi Tou-san lagi capek banget. Jadinya tidak sengaja membentakmu. Ini uang 10.00 en yang tadi kau minta." Kata Len sambil menyerahkan uang 10.00 en ketangan Rin. Mata Rin melebar. Ia tersenyum senang, lalu mengucapkan terima kasih kepada ayahnya. "Arigatou, Tou-san!"

Len hanya tertawa kecil pada reaksi Rin. Ia lalu menepuk-nepuk kepala Rin dengan sayang.

"Sekarang uangku sudah cukup!" jerit Rin senang. Ia lalu meraih sebuah kotak berwarna kuning yang tak jauh darinya lalu mengeluarkan 20.00 en dari kotak tersebut.

Len menatap Rin kesal. "Untuk apa kau meminta uang lagi padaku padahal kau sudah ada uang!" ketus Len. Rin menatap Ayahnya senang.

"Karena sebelumnya, aku tak mempunyai cukup uang. Sekarang sudah cukup."

Len menatap anaknya bingung. Cukup untuk apa?

"Ayah, aku sudah punya 30.00 en. Bisakah aku membeli waktu satu jam Ayah dengan uang 30.00 en ini?"

Len menatap Rin, haru. Air mata mulai keluar pelupuk matanya. Ia akhirnya menyadari. Rin selama ini kurang perhatiannya. Yang selama ini Len pentingkan hanyalah pekerjaan, pekerjaan dan pekerjaan. Ia tak pernah memilik waktu untuk anaknya.

"_Ayah, kita main boneka yuk! Lin nggak ada temen.."_

"_Maaf ya Rin, Ayah sibuk. Lain kali ya."_

"_Ayah! Ayo kita ketaman hibulan! Lin mau naik komidi putal!"_

"_Rin, bisakah kau diam? Ayah sedang sibuk dengan proyek Ayah. Sana kamu main sama bonekamu saja!"_

_Ayah! Ayah! Hari ini, Ayah akan menjemput Rin pulang sekolahkan?" _

"_Tidak bisa Rin. Kau pulang sama Tante Neru saja. Ayah masih ada pekerjaan._

"_Ayah! Ayo main!"_

"_Ayah! Pulang jemput Rin ya! Rin ingin dijemput Ayah!"_

"_Ayah!"_

"_Ayah!"_

"_Ayah!"_

Len menangis. Ia lalu merengkuh badan mungil Rin kepelukkannya. Pekerjaan menyita waktunya. Ia menyesali itu.

"Ayah?"

Len melepaskan pelukannya, lalu menatap Rin. Len tersenyum lalu mencium kening Rin.

"Besok, kita ke taman hiburan yuk, Rin." Ujar Len sambil tersenyum. Mata Rin melebar.

"Tapi pekerjaan Ay—"

"Lupakan itu. Besok pokoknya, kita berdua akan menghabiskan waktu di taman hiburan, oke?" ujar Len sambil menempelkan keningnya ke kening Rin. Pria berusia 31 tahun ini bertekad untuk menyisakan waktunya untuk anaknya.

"Benarkah, Ayah?"

"Iya, sayang. Sekarang kamu tidur ya. Sudah malam. Oyasummi."

"Iya, Oyasummi, Ayah.."

**OWARI**

**A/N :** aneh? Aku tahu itu. Silahkan kritik sepuas mungkin. Silahkan beri saran dan komentar~~

*en : di Jepang, Yen dibaca 'en'


End file.
